Accidental Admission
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: Dark Pit's roommates want to tell him something important, but he finds it anything but. That doesn't stop it from leaving him in a bit of an awkward position, though. One-shot, Kerosene (Dark Pit x Lucina) and Shobin (Shulk x Robin).


**_AN- Sometimes, I'm just in the mood to write a load of fluff for an OTP. So, I did just that... sort of. But mostly, I just wrote about an awkward situation between roommates. So, I don't own anything but my own ideas, thank you, and enjoy! -Twilight Joltik_**

* * *

 _Accidental Admission_

 _By Twilight Joltik_

In a rare moment where the small room Dark Pit shared with Shulk and Robin wasn't filled with watching eyes, he pulled out the note Lucina had left him that morning. "My dearest," it read, and he had to struggle over the loopy words. "I really am sorry I won't be able to cheer you on in your matches today, but I promise I'll be back by tonight. Perhaps, if we are fortunate enough, we will be able to spend it together. Until I return, I want you to remember that you being at this tournament is why I enjoy being there so very much, and that I truly adore you."

She signed it with an elaborate signature that looked as if she'd been practicing it all her life (and he didn't doubt she had). Just reading it made his cheeks burn. It was overdone, like she'd written a thousand drafts before finding the exact words, but it still made him happy in an odd way- she made him happy in an odd way. Even if he didn't really want to say it out loud quite yet, he had feelings he couldn't quite put into words for her, and thought it was nice keeping that whatever they had between them alone.

Of course, considering his roommates happened to be her other closest friend there and her father's best friend, that wasn't exactly easy. He was half-certain that Robin was starting to catch on to why he kept running off in the evenings, and dreaded the inevitable teasing about it whenever it got out, or worse, Chrom finding out his daughter was dating a messed up clone. When that happened, all he knew is that it was going to really hurt next time Robin got the Smash Ball.

Much to his displeasure, he was still reading and re-reading Lucina's note when his two roommates returned. Trying to hide his redness, he shoved the note into his pillowcase as discreetly as he could and turned towards the pair to make sure they didn't see anything.

It didn't seem like they had seen it, but mostly because they were both grinning like idiots and looked all too much like two people who wanted to talk to him. His mind quickly jumped to the logical conclusion that they had somehow found out about him and Lucina, but he tried to keep calm on the off chance it wasn't that. The nervous chuckles Robin was letting out didn't make that any easier. "What- what are you laughing about?", he questioned.

They exchanged a few odd looks before Shulk cleared his throat like he was about to begin talking for a very long time. "Um, th-there's something I- er, we want to tell you," he began nervously. "We, um, well, I-"

"We're dating now," Robin finished. "Just figured we should let you know."

Refraining from letting out a sigh of relief was difficult. He couldn't care less about it, to be honest, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't seen this coming. If anything, maybe they'd feel less need to bother him if they were busy bothering each other. "Whatever," that was all the excitement he could muster.

"Glad to see you're so excited about it," Shulk muttered under his breath. "Just thought we should let you know, considering you live here too."

Really? They thought he would care just because he shared a room with them? "Why? It's not like I told you when Lucina and I-"

He realized his fatal mistake too late. Stupid, stupid, he cursed himself and hit his head with his pillow. Not even Pit was that dense.

Unfortunately, face-pillowing managed to knock Lucina's note loose from the pillowcase, and it fluttered onto the floor, where Robin picked it up. He didn't care enough at that point to try to get it back, his pride was wounded enough.

Though Robin gave a small chuckle upon reading it, he didn't begin to tease him senselessly or even say a word of telling Chrom. He simply muttered "Aw, how cute," which though a bit degrading, was fairly mild.

"And she complains to me about people never telling her things?", Shulk muttered under his breath.

It could have gone worse, he supposed, but that didn't stop him from yelling "If either of you tell anyone about this, you're dead, got that!"

* * *

 _ **AN- I realize there's a bit of a paradox with Dark Pit reading the note when Pit once claimed to not know how to read. That's why I added in that he was struggling over the cursive, like he can read but not well. Also, I feel I should explain why I used Male Robin and Shulk in this story, which is that I wanted to write about Dark Pit's roommates getting together, they seemed like fairly logical choices for his roommates, and it wouldn't have made much sense for Female Robin to share a room with two guys. Still, thank you for reading! -Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
